pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Smoochum
|} Smoochum (Japanese: ムチュール Muchul) is a dual-type baby Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 30. Biology Smoochum is a small, humanoid Pokémon that resembles a baby. It has a large head with blonde hair that reaches its shoulders and has large bangs. There are several tufts of hair sticking up on top of its head. Its skin is light purple with a cream-colored chest, arms and feet. It has large, blue-green eyes and a pair of large, pink lips. These lips are sensitive enough that Smoochum uses them to identify and examine objects that it sees for the first time. When walking, Smoochum rocks its head back and forth. This Pokémon is very active and runs about, although it often falls. Being very conscious of its appearance, it will check is reflection when given the chance to make sure it is not dirty. Smoochum is found living in . Smoochum is a female only species, with no male counterpart. In the anime Major appearances In The Screen Actor's Guilt, Brad Van Darn had a Smoochum. Brad's agent is afraid that Brad would have his image as an action star ruined if they found out that he owned a Smoochum. A Smoochum nicknamed Josephine was used by an unnamed female Trainer in One Trick Phony! who battled Pikachu. A is one of the best friends of the Pichu Brothers. Smoochum first appeared in Pikachu and Pichu, and has made further appearances in Trouble in Big Town, Of Meowth and Pokémon, Big Meowth, Little Dreams, Pichu Bros. in Party Panic and made a brief cameo appearance in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Another Smoochum was in Three Jynx and a Baby. She got herself separated from a trio of Jynx sisters and stumbled upon . Jessie had plans on using Smoochum's cuteness for profit, but her plans were foiled by the three Jynx Sisters and and . Jessie temporarily trained a Smoochum in Camping It Up!. A Smoochum appeared under the ownership of Normajean in The Brockster Is In!. A Smoochum appeared in Pathways to Performance Partnering!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Performer named Nini. This same Smoochum reappears in A Performance Pop Quiz!, A Dancing Debut!, and Master Class Is in Session!. A Smoochum appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. Minor appearances A Smoochum was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Smoochum under the ownership of a appeared in Dawn's Early Night!. It was used along with a for the Double Performance required during the . Another one appeared in the Contest in Old Rivals, New Tricks!. Smoochum also appeared in Sliding Into Seventh!. Pokédex entries . This sweet natured Pokémon has sensitive lips, which it uses to explore and examine with.}} In the manga ]] In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga , the fortune-teller, has a younger sister, a Smoochum. Smoochum has not learned to tell fortunes yet, but she pretends to anyways, fooling Hazel, Coconut and Apricot by telling them bad fortunes in What Makes A Girl?. In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Smoochum is one of the baby Pokémon that escape the Daycare Center near Goldenrod City in Gligar Glide. has a Smoochum, named Chumee which it first appeared in Slugging It Out With Slugma, as part of her capture team, using to trap targets for capture. She took a break when Crystal let join the team. In The Last Battle XIII a Smoochum was one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest. In the TCG In the TFG One Smoochum figure has been released. * : Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |} |} , transfer from Pokéwalker}} }} and }} |} |} }} }} |area= }} |} |} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Upgrade binder}} |area=Secret Storage 9, Secret Storage 20, Endless Level 6, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Iceberg Zone}} |area=Mt. Sorbet, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Tower: Frozen Tundra}} |area=Frenzy Square: Race against the Clock}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 4}} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 333}} |area=Distortion Land: Outermost Snowfield (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center Mystery Egg #1 Metronome Smoochum|Japanese|Japan|5|December 15, 2001 to January 14, 2002|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Smoochum_2}} |Pokémon Center Mystery Egg #2 Petal Dance Smoochum|Japanese|Japan|5|March 16 to April 7, 2002|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Smoochum}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Metronome Smoochum|English|United States|5|March 22 to April 11, 2002; May 5 to June 7, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Metronome Smoochum}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Petal Dance Smoochum|English|United States|5|April 12 to May 4, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Petal Dance Smoochum}} |} Held Items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20|‡}} |Fake Out|Normal|Physical|40|100|10}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15||'}} |Meditate|Psychic|Status|—|—|40}} |Miracle Eye|Psychic|Status|—|—|40}} |Nasty Plot|Dark|Status|—|—|20}} |Wake-Up Slap|Fighting|Physical|70|100|10}} |Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |evo1= |no2=124 |name2=Jynx |type1-2=Ice |type2-2=Psychic}} Sprites Other sprites Trivia ]] * Although classified as pink in the Pokédex, it has been depicted as purple on several occasions, including the Pokémon mini console modeled after it. * In , Smoochum is programmed to be able to learn through , but no male Pokémon in the can legitimately learn it to pass down as an Egg Move in those games. In Generation VI, would have been able to pass down the move due to changes in breeding mechanics allowing mothers to pass down Egg Moves. Origin Smoochum may be based on ガン黒 '' , blonde-haired, tanned Japanese girls, but is meant to resemble an otherwise normal human child. , a possible origin for Jynx, is sometimes shown as holding a seemingly human child. Smoochum could also be based on the legend of , a human child raised by the , another possible origin of Jynx. Name origin Smoochum is derived from smooch (a ). It also may be a combination of smooch and chum (friend). It may also be a pun on "smooch 'em." Muchul is a combination of 夢中 muchū (daze or trance) and ちゅう chu (the sound of a kiss). In other languages and |fr=Lippouti|frmeaning=From the English word lip, , and |es=Smoochum|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Kussilla|demeaning=From and |it=Smoochum|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=뽀뽀라 Ppoppora|komeaning=Contains |zh_cmn=迷唇娃 Míchúnwá|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Bewildering lip doll" |hi=स्मूचाम Smoochum|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Смучум Smuchum|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links * |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Baby Pokémon de:Kussilla fr:Lippouti it:Smoochum ja:ムチュール pl:Smoochum zh:迷唇娃